


The Avengers go to Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU goodness, Avengers at Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts, I'll try and update, If you have an idea, Magic, Nick fury is the headmaster, One Shot Collection, Open to most ships, Open to suggestions, Phil is their fav teacher, just comment and I'll try and make it happen, or a fav ship, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All your favorite characters...but they're at Hogwarts now! A series of separate one shots about what life could be like if Earth's mightiest heroes went to a school for magic...
Kudos: 9





	1. Natalia gets recruited

**Author's Note:**

> In this first one shot a little Natalia Romanova (Natasha Romanoff) gets a visit from Phil Coulson, a teacher from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Natalia wiped a drop of blood from her face as she laughed at her opponent. Today she was fighting Alena, a psychotic 15 year old who loved beating the crap out of kids. Specifically the ones who pissed her off…and today that was Natalia.

“ _Oh,”_ Alena cooed mockingly at the girl in front of her, “ _Poor little Natalia.”_

Natalia glared at her as they circled one another. Their fight had gone on long enough. Alena had gotten in a few sharp blows, but Natalia had done the same. 

Even though she was only 12 years old, Natalia was considered the best student at the Russian Reflection Academy, a ballet academy for only the best of the best. Or at least that’s what they told to people who asked…before they put a bullet in their head.

The RRA actually stood for them Red Room Academy, and it was no piece of cake.

“ _Left here as a baby by parents that didn’t want you, “_ Alena continued, “ _But why would they? You’re just a frea—“_

Alena was silenced by Natalia's fist slamming into her jaw. Alena blinked in surprise, and using that split second of hesitation Natalia swept Alena's legs from under her.

Alena collapsed onto the ground rubbing her head, Natalia smiling victoriously over her.

“ _Good.”_ A sharp voice spoke from behind Natalia. She barely stopped herself from flinching. Even though she didn’t turn around Natalia knew who that voice belonged to. 

Madam Visiliev was the head of Natalia’s _Ballet Academy,_ and she was not a woman you wanted to mess with. Rumor has it that she’s killed students that have disappointed her, but that’s not what scares people. Death, for some, would be a welcome escape. No, what’s terrifying about Madam Visiliev is how she manipulates her students. 

Having you kill your little sister, being forced to watch your parents be tortured, having to torcher them yourselves, these are all things Natalia has witnessed her instructor force on her peers.

“ _Now finish her.”_ Natalia refused to turn around, but she could feel the warm metal of a gun being forced into her palm. Unlike a few of her classmates, killing people didn’t excite Natalia. But, that didn’t mean it wasn’t necessary.

She held the gun in front of Alena and held her finger over the trigger. Alena looked up at her with fearful eyes, silently pleading. A grimace took it’s place on Natalia’s face.

Alena had been in Natalia’s spot tens of times before, and she had never hesitated from pulling the trigger. But still, staring up at her Natalia couldn’t help but feel a spark of pity for the girl.

She aimed the gun at her head. It would be quick. Painless. 

Natalia stared ahead blankly as the gunshot rang across the room, echoing against the rooms musical acoustics.

Natalia lowered the gun only to find that no one was moving. Madam Visiliev was standing straight as a board, face rooted in some picture of sick pride, Natalia’s classmates were still staring at her with a mix of awe and envy, and Alena…Alena was still staring up at her with the same fearful eyes, a small bullet only an inch away from her forehead.

Natalia dropped the gun. She braced for the impact of the hard metal against the tile, but it never came. Instead the simple hand gun floated an inch above the floor.

“ _No._ ” She whispered, hugging herself, “ _Not again.”_

“ Hello, Ms Romanova?” A calm voice asked in english.

Natalia jerked around, and in one swift movement had the hand gun loaded and aimed at the intruder.

“ Who are you?” Natalia asked, her voice hard as steel. Her English was perfect, and when she was trying her accent was almost non-existent.

To his credit, the intruder raised his arms in surrender.

“ My name is Phil Coulson, I’m a teacher at a very special school.”

Natalia laughed humorlessly, “ You mean another school like this one? No thanks.” 

“ No! No, of course not.” The man said, “ I’m a professor at a school for magic.”

Natalia tried to stay calm, but she couldn’t help it. Magic? Magic!

“ No.” She said disbelievingly, “ I—I—“

“ Has anything strange ever happened? Something that you just couldn’t explain?” Coulson continued.

Natalia wanted to scream, to yell. _YES! YES! It has!_

But she didn’t. Instead she simply nodded, “ Maybe.”

“ Natalia, you’re a witch.”

“ Excuse you.”

“ No! You’re magic. You have magic, you’re a witch.”

Natalia lowered the gun, staring up at Coulson. Her green eyes watered slightly, but she blinked them back easily.

She sank to the floor, shaking her head.

“ No. I’m a freak. That’s what they say, that’s what they all say.”

Coulson sat down next to Natalia. Moving the bullet out of Alena’s path.

“ You’re not a freak, Natalia. You’re one of us, and that’s nothing to be upset about. In fact, it’s actually pretty cool.”

“Really?” Natalia asked bitingly, “ I can’t control it! It just…happens! And every time it happens I get punished.”

Coulson’s blue eyes dulled, his mouth furrowed in sympathy. He’s seen kids like these before. Kids come to Hogwarts from all around, some come from broken homes, some don’t even have a home to come from. But Natalia, she’s been deprived of air so long that she might not even know how to breathe.

“ Natalia, come to Hogwarts. We can teach you how to control it, this gift.”

Natalia looked up at the stern, gray-haired woman. The psychotic look of pride still etched on her wrinkled features. Her eyes glared down at her, warning of her of what she could do if she left.

“ I can’t leave, even if I wanted to.” Natalia muttered solemnly. And for the first time, this little bullet of power, finally showed weakness.

Coulson smiled as he reached out a hand, “ Yes, you can. Just say the word.”

Natalia looked up at him, a small ignition of hope behind her loaded eyes, “ I think I want to go Hogwarts.”

Coulson laughed and stood up, “ Good. Cause I was gonna take you there anyways.”

Natalia took Coulson’s hand and they disappeared, the world unfreezing as they left.

Alena let out a shriek, preparing for the bullet that never came. But Madam Vitiliev simply frowned at the ground, seeing a single note.

In tidy penmanship letters had been dutifully written on a sheet of card stock, “ Natalia will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can expect her back this summer. Thank you, and have a nice day.”

Madam Vitiliev scooped up the note before any of her other students could see it. Crumpling the paper in her hand she picked up the forgotten gun on the floor, and put a single bullet through Alena’s head. Her body crumpling to the floor with a resounding thud.

The other girls wanted to cry, to scream, to attack Madam Vitiliev. But they weren’t as lucky as Natalia, they had no escape.


	2. The date ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a date with a Hufflepuff.

“ Wait, Natasha you really mean to tell me that you’re going on a date with a _Hufflepuff?”_ Tony asked Natasha in disbelief.

She simply rolled her eyes, “ Oh please Tony, you’ve been dating a Ravenclaw for the past two years. How is Pepper by the way?”

“No. Totally different. Pepper is a _Ravenclaw_ , she is smart. She’s in that house because she prioritizes knowledge. Hufflepuffs are hippie dippy idiots!” Tony practically screamed.

“First of all, he is not a hippie. Second of all, he is smart, and sweet. But I really like him.” Natasha got a far off look in her eye. And for a second she thought her Slytherin *friend* ( a loose term really ) was going to drop the subject, but of course he didn’t.

“ I still don’t get it, you are top of your class in most every subject. Of course you’re not better than me—“

“Tony.”

“Right, yeah, but bottom line you’re too good for him.” Tony argued. But Natasha had had enough of his bullshit.

“ Tony, what the hell is you’re problem? Steve was fine with it—“

“ Steve’s an idiot”

“ Banner was fine with it—“

Tony laughed, “ No he’s not.”

“ Thor was fine with it—“

“ He was probably drunk.”

“ And what the hell!? You’ve known the guy forever! You guys are friends! So why the hell do you have a problem with it!?” Natasha yelled.

Some people in the Great Hall gave them odd looks, but Natasha didn’t care…she was pissed.

Tony looked at her, a contemplative expression on his face.

“ Okay, go on a date with him.” 

Natasha sighed with relief, happy this conversation was finally over. But of course it wasn’t.

“ But, just remember you are a Slytherin. You’re cunning, malicious, and ambitious. You will do anything to meet your goals. He won’t. Sure, he’ll be loyal, trusting, and kind. But you won’t last a week.” Tony shrugged.

But Natasha had had enough, so she did the one thing that would get her even with Tony.

She smiled malicious smile, one customary of Slytherins, and yelled the one name that shook Tony to the bone.

“ PEPPER!!” Natasha yelled.

The strawberry blond came clacking over in her high heels.

“ Hey Natasha, what’s up?” She asked cheerily, then she saw Tony. Pepper groaned, “ What did he do this time.”

Tony dramatically put a hand over his heart, “ I am offended that you think so little of me.”

Natasha smirked and turned towards Pepper, “ He told me I couldn’t date a Hufflepuff.” Natasha said matter of factly.

Tony glared at Natasha, but she smirked back. She was a Slytherin, after all.

Pepper turned towards Tony, about to blow.

“ You did what?” She asked dangerously. Tony shrank away. 

For all his talk about how he could take anything, When Pepper was angry…well that’s one thing that he couldn't deal with.

“ YOU TOLD NATSHA SHE COULDN’T DATE A HUFFLEPUFF?!? WHAT THE HELL TONY!” Pepper screeched. Tony looked around, anywhere but at Pepper. But he saw that no one was staring at them. 

Natasha simply held up her wand and mouthed the words, _silencing charm._

He turned back to Pepper. His face had gone deathly pale.

He held up his hands, almost as if he was surrendering.

“ You know what Natasha, he is a pretty nice guy, and he’s near the top in most of his classes. I hope you guys have a great time on your date.” Tony muttered before briskly walking away, Pepper angrily following him, shooting a few hexes at him.

Natasha laughed to herself, it was always funny when the self obsessed Slytherin got schooled by his girlfriend.

“ What was that about.” A voice behind her laughed

“ Tony didn’t think I should go on my date, so I decided to sick Pepper on him.” Natasha smiled.

Steve usually didn’t approve of others getting hurt ( like most stupid Gryffindors ) but even he agreed that Tony needed to be put in his place sometimes.

“ So when is your date?” Steve asked.

Natasha smiled, and checked her watch— tampered by magic of course—, before a look of horror dawned on her face.

“ In 5 minutes, in the Room of Requirement! Oh shit!” Natasha panicked.

“ Language.” Steve chided.

But Natasha didn’t have time for a comeback, she had to get to the Room of Requirement!

She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could.

“ Damn it.” Natasha muttered. She only had one more minute to get there. What if he leaves? Freaking Tony! She’s gonna kill him!

She checked her watch again, she was already a minute late. But she had finally gotten to the Room of Requirement she walks past the wall three times muttering over and over again, “ _I want to go on my date.”_ The room would know what she meant.

The doors finally appeared and she rushed inside,

“ I am so sorry.” But she stopped as soon as she saw what was inside.

It was candle lit, and there was a checkered table, but what shocked her was the fact that there was a shooting range.

“ Nat! Hi.” Her date said happily.

Natasha smiled, “This is amazing.”

“ Yeah, I figured that because you’re such a unique person, we should have a unique first date.” 

“ Clint Barton, you never cease to amaze me.” Natasha grinned.

Clint smiled back.

“ Should we eat?” He asked a bit nervously.

“ Sure, but will you at least tell me what that’s for?” Natasha laughed motioning towards the shooting range.

Clint smiled, “ You’ll just have to wait and see.”

They both took their seats and smiled.

Natasha chuckled, “ I’ve just known you for so long, that none of the original first date topics work. I just feel like I already know so much about you.”

Clint smiled slyly, “ You don’t know everything about me, just like I don’t know everything about you. But, I do know that I should have asked you out a long time ago.”

Natasha blushed.

“But you were too much of a coward to.” Natasha joked.

“ What, no way! I didn’t ask you out…because I thought you’d say no.” Clint admitted.

Natasha burst out laughing, “ That’s just another way of saying you were a coward!’’

“ Fine, I guess I was just a little scared.” Clint sighed.

“ I knew it!” Natasha yelled victoriously.

Suddenly a house elf popped up.

“ Can Kinny take your order?’’ The house elf asked.

“ Ummmmm.” Natasha still hadn’t gotten a menu. She confusedly looked at Clint.

He chuckled, “ Nat, just get whatever you want.” 

But Natasha still had no clue what to order.

Luckily, Clint saved her,

“ Can I have some waffles?” Clint asked.

Natasha looked at him, humorous disbelief etched on her features.

“ Waffles, really?”

“ What? They’re delicious!”

“ Hufflepuff.” Natasha muttered.

“ Okay then _Queen Slytherin_ , what are you getting?”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“ Because I have such a _sophisticated_ Slytherin palate, I would to order the most pristine item you have…a peanut butter and jelly.” Natasha said in the snobbiest voice she could manage.

“ Okay, Kinny will get you your food.” And with that the house elf dis-apparited

A few beats of awkward silence followed, and then Clint burst out laughing.

“ It’s not funny!” Natasha defended.

“ You’re right Nat. “ Clint said still chuckling, but then a mischievous smile graced his face, “ While we wait, do you want to see what the shooting range is for?”

Natasha barely had time to say yes before Clint dragged her out of her chair.

An almost childish smile graced his face as he grabbed a bow and arrow, that had magically appeared.

“ So remember how I said that you didn’t know everything about me?” Clint asked, giddy with excitement.

Natasha nodded.

“Well one thing you don’t know, is that I’m really good at shooting a bow and arrow. I’m a halfblood, and my mom wanted the tradition to carry on. Just because I was a wizard didn’t change the fact that she wanted me to learn one of her favorite hobbies.” 

Natasha smiled at him, “ Well then please demonstrate your excellence.” Natasha knew he couldn’t be that good, but she’d humor him.

Clint smirked, “ Just watch.”

He lined up with the target, and let his first arrow fly…it hit the bullseye. Natasha was surprised, but it was probably just beginners luck.

But then he shot the second arrow, and it went right through the first arrow.

“ No way.” Natasha muttered.

Clint just bowed, then turned back towards the shooting range,

“ I’m not done yet.”

The Room of Requirement started conjuring moving targets. Clint hit all of them easily. Then the targets got smaller and faster, Clint hit them with ease. Finally an apple appeared right over Natasha’s head. And before she even had time to react, Clint had shot it off her head.

Natasha gaped like a fish at Clint’s talent.

“ That was… wow.” Natasha said in awe. How had she not known that he could do that, they had been friends since first year.

Clint smiled cockily, “ Yeah, I’ve been told I’m pretty good.”

Natasha laughed, “ Pretty good? That was incredible! Your like a…a…Hawkeye!”

“ Hawkeye, huh? I like it.” Clint admitted, smiling at Natasha.

She smiled back, and stared at him.

But Clint’s voice interrupted her from her staring.

“ Your turn, princess.”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

“ Oh, I can’t shoot a bow and arr—“ But it seemed as if the room of requirement already had that covered. On the rack where Clint picked up his bow and arrow, she found two gold bracelets, with holes surrounding it.

She had seen the objects before, and she was damn sure she knew how to use them. As she put them on her wrists, Clint asked her a question.

“ What are those bracelets?” He asked

Natasha smiled back.

“ Oh Clint, you didn’t think you were the only one with muggle-like skills, did you?” She smirked.

“Well no, of course not—“ Clint sputtered

But Natasha cut him off with a shot coming from the bracelet.The room of Requirement knew that targets wouldn’t be sufficient for Natasha to demonstrate her skill, so it conjured 10 or so android robots twice Natasha’s size…with weapons.

“ Natasha?” Clint asked nervously.

Natasha turned towards Clint an almost maniacal smile on her face.

“ You may want to step back.”

Clint obediently did so.

The first robot came at Natasha, she did a flip move over it into the second robot, causing them to collide and explode. She swept the legs of the third robot, then shot it in the eye. She simply shot the fourth, fifth, and sixth robots. But the robots were getting stronger, the room, it seemed, wanted to give her a challenge.

The seventh and eighth robots came at her with an array of judo, and she fought them, but in the end she was better. They both exploded. The ninth robot Natasha fought one on one. She got a couple of nasty bruises, but finally pinned him to the ground. Finally the last robot was the tenth one, and like a smart robot…he just ran away.

Natasha turned towards Clint, and blew a stray hair off of her forehead.

Clint was speechless for the next five minutes, only interrupted by the delivery of food.

As Clint and Natasha took their seats Clint was still shocked.

“How did you learn to do…that?!” 

Natasha frowned and ducked her head.

Clint gently lifted her chin, so that they were eye-level.

“ Nat, you don’t have to talk about it.”

She took his hand across the table.

“ No, I want to.”, She took a deep breath, “ Up until the age of eleven, I was in the…um…red room—“

Natasha braced herself for the harsh comments that usually came after she made that confession. After she told anyone that, they stopped seeing her as a person, and started seeing her as a monster.

But Clint’s derogatory comments never came, instead he just waited for her to continue.

“ I was trained to be a…spy. And I would’ve been, but then professor Hill came to the door of the Academy one day, and told me about Hogwarts.”

Clint looked shocked, but not upset.

“ But if you had a professor visit you…does that mean you’re a—“

“ A muggle-born? Yeah, I am.”

“ That’s why you’re so independent without you’re wand!” Clint realized.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

“ Slytherins usually can’t last a minute without magic.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and continues 

“ I’ve never told anyone. I thought that it would make me an outcast in Slytherin.” And even with all of her training, Natasha couldn’t stop herself from crying.

Clint got out of his seat, walked over to Natasha, and grasped her hands in his.

“ Hey,” He said wiping away her tears, “ You are a badass. I’ve known that even before you proved that you were also a master spy. You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and that doesn’t change, no matter what your blood type is.” Clint said earnestly.

Natasha smiled a watery smile. 

“ And you Clint Barton, you are the best person I’ve ever met.”

Clint wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he couldn’t do that. Not now, she deserved better. But he’d have time, because there were going to be many more dates to come.

“ Let’s eat.” Clint offered walking back over to his seat.

The rest of the dinner was just banter, and casual conversation, and at the end of the date Natasha kissed Clint on the cheek and they went their separate ways.

But the next morning they showed up in the Great Hall, hand in hand. And well, the whole school didn’t understand how a Hufflepuff could date a Slytherin. To the rest of the school—save their closest friends— it just…wasn’t normal. 

But whenever Clint grasped Natasha’s hand the next morning, all she could think was that this was how it should be. And to them, it was the most normal thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a one shot I'd love to hear them! Comment or send me a message. And if there's a specific ship you want me to do... I'm open to pretty much any of the Avengers ships, so please shoot me a message!


	3. The Avengers Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury needs to assemble a team to protect the wizarding world. These are his notes on the six people he had in mind.

Nick Fury was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was a damn good one. But there were threats brewing that threatened the very existence of wizard kind as a whole.  
Wizards, while being a remarkable species, were outmatched by the current technological advancements of muggles, and if they started a war, the muggles would win. But even though that threat will always be looming over their heads, there is a much more pressing threat to the wizarding world.  
Themselves.  
New branches of magic were being discovered everyday, and most of the time it wasn’t the good guys that were making the discovery.  
Three weeks ago the ministry was attacked by a form of mind control more powerful than the imperious curse, no one could break free of it. The culprits were stopped by the Nick Fury’s most elite team of Aurors, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. But we lost over 100 witches and wizards in the attack.  
The wizarding world needed protection, and no one person could give it. That’s why Fury created S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place, to provide safety that the bumbling ministry couldn’t give. But now, the world needed help.  
And today help comes in the form of 6 students at Hogwarts.  
Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton. While being extraordinary in their class, these students had…special abilities that were unheard of in the Wizarding world.

Nick Fury’s personal notes  
The Avengers Initiative

Name: Tony Stark  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Seventh year.   
Age: 18  
Blood status: Half-blood. His mother was a witch, but his father was a tech mogul.  
Bio: He is the top of all of his classes, and a known wizarding figure. He has also created a multitude of new spells and ideas, being a master at most forms of magic. He also already has his own tech company that he manages from the room of requirement.   
Strengths: He is a genius, besting some of the teachers in his magical proficiency, and having mastery of muggle sciences that not even some of their best engineers could ever hope to achieve.   
Weaknesses: Egotistical, doesn’t play well with others, usually puts himself first.  
Reason for suggestion: The Iron Man armor Tony created by fusing magic and science.  
Codename: Iron Man

Name: Steve Rodgers.  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: Sixth Year  
Age: 117  
Blood status: Pure blood both of his parents attended Hogwarts when they were younger.  
Bio: As a result of medical testing back in the Third Wizarding War, Steve was injected with the Super Soldier Serum. The serum gave him super-muggle strength, speed, reflexes and stamina. He used these abilities to fight in the war, and banish the terrorist group HYDRA. But after a great sacrifice he was left in the ice for 100 years, only recently being found.  
Strengths: The super soldier serum, he is selfless, a natural leader, courageous, and the best possible addition to any team.  
Weaknesses: ???  
Reason for suggestion: He represents the best of wizarding kind, and after being frozen in the ice for 100 years, he’s probably itching to help people.  
Codename: Captain America

Name: Thor Odinson  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: Seventh Year  
Age: ???  
Blood status: God  
Bio: As a norse god from mythical legend, Thor was gifted magic from a witch. He was sent to Earth by his father to learn some respect…in my opinion he has a long way to go.  
Strengths: Can manipulate lightning using his hammer, an insanely powerful god, can fly, super strength. Strong warrior.  
Weaknesses: Large ego, believes wizards are inferior to him, must have his hammer or he’ll lose it. Doesn’t take classes seriously, and occasionally allows his powers to get the best of him.  
Reason for Suggestion: He’s a literal god.  
Codename: …Thor?

Name: Natasha Romanoff (originally Natalia Romanova)  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Fifth Year.  
Age: 16  
Blood Status: Presumed Muggleborn  
Bio: After growing up in the Red Room Natalia was invited to Hogwarts after showing signs of magic. She excelled in her classes, and using her knowledge of martial arts and weaponry is one of, if not, Hogwarts finest Defense Against the Dark Arts students. Has been sent on personal recon missions by myself. Has no record of failure  
Strengths: Martial arts master. Immense knowledge of weaponry. Fantastic witch. Gymnast. Extremely talented spy.  
Weaknesses: Double agent by trade, but she’s a valuable agent who I don’t believe has any intention of betrayal.  
Reason for suggestion: She would be a valuable asset to the team, and being a spy she would be useful for any particularly sticky missions for the team.  
Codename: The Black Widow

Name: Bruce Banner  
House: Ravenclaw  
Year: Sixth Year.  
Age: 17  
Blood Status: Half-blood. Father was a wizard who married a muggle.  
Bio: Being an expert on Gamma radiation at only 17 Bruce had discovered many advancements in the field. But after a failed experiment where he was exposed to strong levels of radiation he became a monster. When he gets angry he turns into an unstoppable green monster.  
Strengths (Banner): Intelligence, proficient wizard.  
Strengths (Monster): Unlimited strength. Resistance to spells. Is nearly unstoppable.  
Weaknesses (Banner): Not particularly powerful.  
Weaknesses (Monster): Anger issues. Really bad anger issues. Decreased intelligence.   
Reason for suggestion: While being a nearly unstoppable force, it’s better to have him on our side then on theirs.  
Codename: The Hulk

Name: Clint Barton  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: Sixth year  
Age: 17  
Blood status: Pureblood.  
Bio: Grew up in the circus his parents were former S.H.I.E.L.D agents who didn’t want him growing up in the wizarding world. He learned gymnastics, and was trained by me in martial arts when he got to Hogwarts. Loves the bow and arrow.  
Strengths: Magically powered arrows and his unmatchable archery skills. A good martial artist. Proficient wizard.  
Weaknesses: Not the most powerful member of the group. He’s kind of soft. Doesn’t like killing.  
Reason for suggestion: He’s a proficient wizard who’s special skill adds a sense of normalcy to the group. I believe that he is a hero at heart, and this team needs another member like that.  
Codename: Hawkeye

These 6 people have been deemed to be prime candidates for the Avengers Initiative: A group that will go down in history as one of the saviors of wizarding kind. And now I must prepare them for the war that is coming, because we just got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, and it says that the tesseract has been stolen by someone named Loki.


End file.
